A New Game
by All4TheGames
Summary: With the jigsaw killer still on the loose, more subjects are put to the tests with new machines and traps. Do they have what it takes to survive? Consisting only of OC's and John Kramer
1. Let the Games Begin

_In the night, five teenagers awaken in a room, unaware of their surroundings. The cold chill and blood-stained walls create an eerie environment._

"Ped….. Pedro wake…… wake up. We don't know where we are. Have you seen this place before?"

"….Di? No, of course I don't know what this place is!" Pedro grumbled. "well we're all here and we have no idea why. We don't even remember HOW we got here." Diana replied. "We!? Who else is here?" Pedro asked. " Me, Jason, and Julio are also here." Angela surprisingly calmly replied.

A t.v. in the center of the room suddenly turns on and a puppet appears on the screen. "Quiet guys I think it's going to tell us why we're here." Diana remarked

The puppet began to speak. _" hello everyone. I bet you are all wondering why you are here. That is not of the importance at the moment. What matters is that you want to leave……. And I want to play a game. Over the years, you friends have been keeping secrets from each other. Some big, some small. In order to survive this game, sharing information is gravely important. You will have five tests to pass in order reach enlightenment if you stay in this room for too long, bombs will detonate. But keep this in mind…….. you're not the only one who must be tested."_

The screen went blank. Leaving everyone to ponder the situation.

"No, I'm not playing this fucking game, that's just what he wants." Di yelled.

"Stop being a dumb bitch, staying here won't do us any good" Angela screamed back.

"What did I even say to you, this is serious. And You're YELLING at me!!!!"

"Well you're gonna get us all killed!!!!" "Enough!!!!!!!!!" Julio exclaimed. "Angela, this isn't the time" He pulls Diana to the side because he knew Angela would interrupt him. "Diana, we have to do this. If we stay here we will die. If we go through this door, we have a better chance of surviving." Julio said empathetically.

"But what if we don't make it?" Diana asked "Don't talk like that…. We'll make it. I'll support you through the whole thing." " You promise?" Diana asked. " I promise" replied Julio. "I'm ready."

"Are you two lovebirds done over there." Jason smirked. Julio yelled," shutup you ass!!! We're really close friends. You wouldn't know the feeling cuz everyone hates you!!!!" "FUCK YOU!!!!" Jason argued. "stop! We have to get through this. Everyone ready?" Pedro asked.

"yes"

"check"

"uh huh"

"affirmative"

"Who says affirmative nerd!"

"shutup Jason"

Pedro ignores their arguing since there were only 3 minutes remaining for them to be in that room. They open the door to the first trial.


	2. The Juicer

The five enter the poorly lit, green toned room cautiously. Unwantingly awaiting their test. They see a tape recorder along with a knife on a desk at the end of the room.

"A tape!!!! This is our first test, I'll get it!" Jason exclaimed excitedly. Angela yelled, "No, wait!!!!!!!" but she was a second too late. There was a click, and Jason looked down and saw a chain noose around his foot. He was lifted five feet into the air and the floor opened up to reveal hundreds of rapid spinning gears. The recorder began to play by itself.

_Hello everyone, welcome to your first trial. If you're listening to this it means that one of you lacks patience and sprung my trap. I like to call this contraption the Juicer. You have three minutes to find the key to the power switch of this machine or your friend will go through this machine like an orange through an orange juicer. But this fate is easily avoidable, for one of you knows where to find the key. The truth will set them free. Live or Die. Make your choice._

"Shit, get me out of here, I don't want to die!!!!!" Jason yelled in despair. "don't you think we know that! Now keep quiet so we can think!!" Julio exclaimed. "How am I supposed to keep quiet!!!!!! I'm going to die!!!!" Julio drowned out Jason's screams. "Ok what did he mean by one of us knows where the key is?" Pedro frantically asked. " Uuuuuum, Quick!!!! Everyone check your pockets!!!!" Angela yelled. Everyone checked their pocket hurriedly and Diana pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket. As she read the paper her face ran pale. "What does it say?" Pedro asked. Di looked up and tossed the paper into the spinning gears. "Bitch why the hell did you do that!!!!!" Angela yelled. "Because of what it says. I know where the key is…." Di replied. "What did it say!!!" Pedro frustratingly yelled. "I can't say it." "WHY!"

"Tell us!!!" "You bitch, it'll save Jason!!!!!" "You killed me!!!! You fucking killed me!!!!!" "What did the paper say!!!!!" "TWO MINUTES!!!!!!"

Diana began to tear up from frustration. "Ok!!!! I'll tell you!!!!! It's in Julio's back……. inside of it"

Julio froze, but instantly stepped into action by grabbing the knife off of the desk. He tried to get the key. "I can't reach it! Di, I need you to cut the key out of my back." Julio said. "What, me?!?! Why me?!?!" "Because I trust you more than the others. And you had the paper so you know where the key is." Julio explained. "I can't, I can't! I can't do it Julio!"

"ONE MINUTE!!!!!!! FUCKING HURRY DI!!! JUST PICK UP THE DAMN KNIFE!!!!!!!"

"Alright! I'll do it." She yelled.

Diana picks up the knife and presses it against Julio's skin. Julio winced in pain as it starts cutting through his skin. Diana presses the knife in all the way. Julio begins to scream in pain as blood gushes over Diana's hand. All she can hear is screams from Julio and Jason along with yells from Pedro and Angela. As more blood spills over Diana's hands she freaks and takes the knife out.

"I can't go on. I'm sorry I just can't." Di says in despair.

"So it's over!!!! You murderer!!!!!! You fucking killed me!!!!!! I hope you burn in hell!!" Jason cries out in agony as the timer hits zero. The chain suspending Jason breaks and he falls into the gears. His screams mixed with the sound of bones cracking and the blood splattering over the room as he started being grinded in the machine. Chunks of flesh flew out at the four friends as they stared in horror.

The machine stopped and the room was silent. "This is my fault. I could've saved him. I'm a murderer." Diana said with grief. "No….. You tried Diana." Julio explained. "We have to move on to the next trial" Angela said. "She's right, c'mon Di. Take my hand." Julio helped Diana as they walked through the door to the next horid trial.


	3. This is Your Destiny

_The remaining four enter the room, a little petrified from the blood of their friend staining their clothes. They were in a surprisingly well lit room that resembled a surgery room. They noticed a monitor in the corner of the room that immediately sprang to life._

"_Hello children. To your left you will notice a tank covered with a sheet covering it. Under that sheet is your destiny. The tank is filled with water and will slowly be filled with another familiar liquid I like to call Hydrofluoric Acid. Your friend's body will dissolve like chalk in vinegar. But there is a way to save them, on the opposite side of the room there is a crank with a pipe above it. You must turn the crank to close the valve leading to the tank, but unfortunately for you, it will also open a new valve leading to the pipe above the crank. Spilling acid on your hand. If you let go of the crank it will close the new valve and the acid will quickly enter the tank due to the pressure. Instinctively you will tell your friend that they will be ok. But it is your acts that will determine if that is the truth or not. Will you make this sacrifice to save a friend?"_

The screen went blank and they heard the sound of a machine starting up. Pedro walks up to the tank and pulls off the sheet, revealing Destiny inside with an oxygen mask and goggles on her face. "Holy crap, don't worry Destiny, we'll get you out of here." Pedro said over her muffled screams. "One of us has to pull that crank," Explained Angela, "who's going to do it? "I'm not doing it; I'm in enough pain as it is!" Julio exaggerated. "I didn't ask who ISN'T going to do it, I asked who IS." She snapped back. The room was quiet, aside from the screams coming from Destiny as the acid began to enter the tank. "Nobody's gonna step up huh? I'll have to do it myself then. Don't worry Destiny; I'll get you out of this."

Angela walked to the crank and took a deep breath. She turned the crank slowly hearing liquid running through the pipe. She hesitated at the sound, but turned the crank as far as it could. She screamed in terror as the acid begins rushing through the pipe spilling onto her hand. She turns to Destiny, seeing that some of the fabric of her clothes had begun to burn off. As she turned back to the acid eating at her flesh, she started to hope that her hand doesn't disintegrate before the jar of acid runs out. Diana ran over to Angela to help. "This pipe isn't solid, I bet I could kick it and make it curve away from your hand." She stood on top of a surgical table and lifted her leg up. "Di, no! We have to play it by his rules!" Angela said while screaming in agonizing pain. She could see the skin peel off of her hand. Diana ignored the remark and kicked the pipe; It bent to the side toward the crank. Angela screamed in horror as she noticed that the acid began to melt the crank. "Diana what did you do!" Angela yelled. She lost her grip on the handle since it was completely destroyed. Angela fell to the floor feeling acid still burning her skin. "shit that hurts! Aaaaah!" she screamed. Destiny began to scream as the acid ate at her flesh. "I'm sorry Destiny! I didn't mean to." Diana said and plopped to the floor next to Angela. In a matter of seconds the tank was too thick and red with blood to see Destiny anymore. The door unlocked and Julio helped Diana and Angela up off of the ground. They decided it would be too upsetting to talk about what had just occurred, and they left the room.


	4. The Deception

_The four entered the nearly barren room, heavy-hearted from recent events. They are beginning to lose the will to move on. The only thing in the room is a rectangular table with straps and a tape recorder and paper resting on it._

"Angela, go play the tape." Pedro said, too afraid to do it himself. "You do it! It's kinda hard to do with ONE HAND!" She snapped back at him. "I'll do it, besides, it's not her fault she's a dumb bitch who could have put her shoe or a stick to hold the crank in place." Diana insulted. "Oh yeah, well who's the dumbass who kicked the pipe and aimed it toward the crank!" Angela shot back at her. "Bitch, how'd you like to lose the other hand?!" "Shutup! Both of you. I'll do it." Julio steps in as he walks to the tape. He reads the paper on the table; afterwards he looked up and noticed sledge hammers hanging above the table. "Ok guys, strap me to this table then play the tape." "What, why?!" Diana worriedly asked. "Because the paper says to strap in before playing the tape. We have to play by his rules." Julio answered. Diana replied, "You don't have to, we can find another way." "No, we can't. Remember what happened the last time you tried to improvise his test." He explained. "……………Ok." They strapped Julio to the table, locked the locks on the straps and played the tape, afraid of what will happen next. "I'll be ok. I trust you guys."

_Welcome to your next trial, your friend is strapped to my newest creation, the Bonecrusher. One of you must reach your hand into the box underneath the table. The box is lined with razors. You must find the key to the locks of the straps. If you fail to do this or use the wrong key, I will bring down the hammer on your friend breaking his arms, legs, and ribs. You've been blinded by lies throughout life, now's your time to see the truth. Friends aren't always the most reliable source._

Julio began to breathe heavily as the timer began. "I'll save you Julio, I won't let you die like the others." Diana cried. She knelt down and saw the black box with the hole in it. She reached her hand inside and felt the razors pierce her skin. "Shit! I can do this." She found five keys. She tried to grab them all at once, but her fist couldn't fit through the hole. She dropped four of them and took her hand out of the box. She struggled fitting the key in the keyhole, but when she got it in, it wouldn't turn. She heard a loud noise, and saw two hammers swinging down. "Nooo!" They hit the ends of Julio's arms, breaking his arms backwards. His bone stuck out through his skin squirting out blood. "Aaaaaah! Aaaaah! Help me! Get me out of this thing!" Julio screamed.

Diana started to cry and went back down to the box. She grabbed another key and decided to try it. When she tried pulling her hand out, the razors slit her wrist and she dropped the key. "Shit shit where is it!" she said panicking. She found it and pulled it out to try it on the locks. After Diana stood up, Angela stuck her hand into the box to get another key. Diana put the key in the keyhole. "Please work." The key wouldn't turn. Two more hammers swung down, this time striking Julio in his femurs. His bone snapped in half. Julio screamed at the top of his lungs at the pain. Then he began panting. Angela came up from under the table with the next key. Diana screamed and went back to the box. Angela realized that this wasn't the right key either as a sledgehammer came down on Julio's ribs cracking a few.

He began screaming in horror because he knew that after one more wrong key, he would be finished. Diana stood up with the last two keys.

"Which one do we use?" Di asked panicking. Angela grabbed the smaller key and said, "This one looks like the same shape as the keyholes!" Julio was shaking as if he was having a seizure. They placed the key into the lock and it turned. They pulled Julio off of the table and onto the floor. "Julio, you'll be ok now. We won." Diana said. "No……. I won't. Just look at me." It was true, Julio's face ran pale. He was losing too much blood. "No, you can't die. You promised me that you would make it through this with me. Now who's gonna help me get through this." She said crying. He replied, "Everyone else will help you. I want you to pass this. You have to……" His face went blank as his heavy breathing stopped. Diana's tear began blinding her. "We have to move on" she said. "Pedro, you could have helped! You didn't do anything! In fact, you didn't help in ANY of the tests!" Angela screamed. "I was in shock!" He yelled back. "Whatever, let's get out of here."

The next room ran underground and was very close to pitch black.

As they were walking down a long corridor, they heard clicking noises. "What was that?" Angela asked. Then all of a sudden a syringe flew through the air and stabbed her in the chest. She instantly fell unconscious. "Angela?!" Pedro said as he ran to help her. The floor creaked and Pedro fell through the floor. Diana dove and grabbed his hand. "Pedro, hang on! Don't let go!" She screamed. "Don't let me fall, I don't wanna die!" Di was struggling to hold onto his hand. Then a grin grew upon her face. "Diana! Wha- What are you doing!?" She let go of his hand and let him fall. She watched as he faded into the darkness and steel doors resealed the floor. The room was silent as she whispered, "You'll never be hurt by the world's lies………. Not anymore." She got up and dragged Angela's unconscious body out of the room. "Game Over" she said as she closed the door behind her.


	5. The Road to Recovery

Diana entered the camera room, seeing John Kramer watching the games in progress. "Hi John, First game completed." She said. "I can see that, where is Angela?" John questioned. Diana began looking at the other games going on. "She's in place for our plans to take action." She replied. John stared at her with a blank face. "I was watching the tests that just occurred." He said as Di went to tinker with the devices laid out on the table. "Oh, did you enjoy it." She happily replied. "I never enjoy watching people fail to see the truth." He said in an unhappy tone. "That's true, but I made it an interesting game." She explained. "No, you made it an unfair game. You didn't let them win or fail on their own terms. You didn't like my rules, so you decided to make your own!" He yelled.

"Well some games need a little….. improvisation. They didn't deserve to win and weren't going to anyways. All I did was speed up the process." She retorted. "Diana, my game is not one to improvise! There is no skipping steps or cheating! I told you to stand by and do nothing, instead you go and make it so they lose every test." He exclaimed. "You have your ways of healing and I have mine!" she yelled back. "You are NOT a healer. YOU are a murderer." John argued. "Look, one way or another I did my part. The tests will fall into place. I already passed my test"

She went back to tinkering with the devices when she felt something stab into her jugular vein. John whispered in Diana's ear, "The road to healing is a long one, your test is far from over." Diana's world faded to black as the drugs took affect.


	6. Not the Only Ones Being Tested

_Around the same time the first test began, four others awaken in a room unaware of their surroundings._

"JB. Wake up. Wake up! Are you dead or something!? Wake your ass up!"

"What the fuck…. Emillio? Get the fuck away from me you fag."

"Oh good. You're alive. I thought you were dead for a second there." Emillio said. "Where are we?" JB asked. "Like I'm supposed to know!" Emillio replied. "Well have you ever been here before?" JB stupidly asked. "……….Yeah, I come here every week. No I haven't been here before!" Emillio yelled. "You know sarcasm hurts." JB said idiotically, but he always talks like that. "Oh my god, you're so stupid. Look, just help me figure this crap out. Do you remember how this happened?" Emillio asked. "No." JB answered. "Why am I not surprised? This place is creepy……. Help me look around."

They looked around the room and saw a television at the far end of the room by an iron door. "What do you think that's for?" asked JB. "I don't know." Emillio replied.

The screen turned on and a creepy looking puppet appeared on the screen.

_Hello Emillio and JB. You two can never cooperate with each other to get anything done, it's time to break that habit. You two will be put to the test. If you want to pass these tests, you must work together. You will probably want to strategize your gameplan, but think quickly, you only have a certain amount of time to be in each room. Including this one. But keep in mind……………. You are not the only ones who must be tested."_

The screen went blank and they were left in silence.

"So this is all just some kind of sick twisted game?" JB asked. "Obviously." Emillio answered. "You know, you don't always have to be such a smart-ass and bring me down on everything I say and do. We have to work together on this" JB retorted. "Fine you're right, I'm sorry. But we can't get through this thing by arguing. Whatever we have to do, it's behind this door……… Are you ready?" Emillio asked. "Yeah." JB answered. They walked to the door, there was a paper nailed to the door. It read _Search the floor in this next room._ "What the hell. Whatever, let's get going." Emillio said. They opened the door and walked into the next room. It was a well lit room that resembled a surgery room. There was a monitor in the corner of the room and a surgical table in the center. They noticed a tank on the left side of the room with a sheet covering it, along with a crank on the right side of the room. "What the hell is that?" JB asked. "I don't know but it's not our test. Let's check the floor." Emillio answered. "Ok." JB replied. As they were checking the floor they heard screams coming from behind the door at the front of the room. "Look." JB said. He pointed under the surgical table. It was a latch attached to a door on the ground. "Good job JB, you found it. Alright, let's do this." They opened the door and walked through the underground passage to their first test.


	7. Cooperation is the Key

At the beginning of the tunnel they saw a box full of barb wire. They decided to ignore it for now and move on. JB and Emillio walked to end of the eerie corridor. There was a cage with a person inside of it and something on fire next to it. They were too far away to recognize who it was. They ran to see who it was and immediately recognized their friend.

"Tre! Trevion!? What the hell are you doing here!?" Emillio asked in shock. "I don't fucking know. I don't run the place! It's about time you guys showed up!" Tre yelled. "You knew we were coming!?" Emillio asked. "That doesn't matter, I'm in a fucking cage!" Tre yelled. "Who else is here that we know!?" JB asked. "How am I supposed to fucking know!? I'm locked in a god damn cage!" Tre yelled. "It was a rhetorical question dick!" JB yelled back. "Shutup ass master! Get me the fuck out of this cage before I burn to death!" Tre screamed. "Guys! Shut the fuck up! We'll try to get you out of here, Tre, if you keep your fucking mouth shut." Emillio yelled to break up the fight. "Ok fine. Then I guess you don't want to know about the tape recorder that I have in here." Tre said smartly. "Well I guess we'll just leave you here to die then." JB snapped back. They began to walk away. "Fine ass-face. Here." Tre said as he pressed play on the tape recorder.

_Hello JB and Emillio, in front of you is your friend Trevion locked in a cage which happens to be over an incinerator. The test too save you friend will require some cooperation. On the side of this cage is a compartment with a key to unlock the cage. Unfortunately for you the compartment is engulfed with fire. The only way for you to put out this flame out and retrieve the key is for one of you to push the button at the bottom of the box full of barb wire at the other end of the corridor. After you retrieve the key one of you must unlock the cage by standing on the others back to reach the lock on top of the cage. This is very difficult to stand on your friends shoulders, especially while you're stabbing them._

The timer began."Shit we've got five minutes!" JB yelled. "Ok I'll go to the barb wire box and you get ready to grab the key. Got it?" Emillio asked. "Got it." JB replied. Emillio quickly ran to the other side of the corridor and saw the box while JB stared frighteningly at the compartment of flames. Emillio was searching for the button at the bottom of the box wincing from the pain and blood he was losing. "Shit!........I found it! On the count of three, grab the key!" Emillio waited for a response from the darkness. "Ok!" JB answered. "Three! Two! One! Now!" Emillio pressed down on the barb wire, pushing the button. He felt the barb wire stabbing into all sides of his hand. JB reached his arm into the compartment and grabbed the key. Emillio began to lose the feeling in his hand and let go of the button. Flames began to surround JB's hand and he dropped the key as he quickly pulled his hand out of the compartment. "Shit! Emillio, what the fuck!"

"You have no idea how much this hurts!" Emillio yelled back. He pushed his hand back onto the barb wire and cried out in agony. The flames stopped again and JB grabbed the key once again. He quickly pulled his hand out of the compartment and dropped it on the ground because it was burning hot. "I got it!" JB yelled to Emillio. Emillio let go of the button and pulled out of the barb wire, sighing with relief. He ran back across the corridor but he tripped over a rock. "Fuck!" He yelled. "Go help him jackass! You're running out of time!" Tre criticized JB. JB quickly ran to Emillio and helped him up. They ran back to the cage.

"Ok, climb on my shoulders Emillio." JB said. "Ok." Emillio began to stand on JB's shoulders when he heard JB scream. "Aaaaah! What the fuck! Get off!" JB screamed. Emillio looked at the bottom of his shoe. "Holy shit!" Emillio said. "What!?" JB asked. "There's fucking tacks hot glued to the bottom of our shoes!" Emillio explained. JB looked under his shoe, "Oh fuck, you're right!" "Hurry the fuck up guys!" Tre screamed. "Ok, I'll just have to deal with the pain." JB explained. Emillio climbed back on JB's shoulders. "Fuck! Hurry up!" JB yelled. "I can almost reach." Emillio said as he reached higher for the lock. His feet dug more into JB's shoulders. Emillio placed the key in the lock. "Fuck, I can't take it!" JB yelled as he fell to the floor, taking Emillio with him. "Nooooooooo! Now I'm fucking dead! You sons of bitches! I hope you burn in hell you fucking ass-masters" Tre screamed in despair.

The timer struck zero and the cage became filled with flames. Tre was screaming in agony as the fire began to burn away his flesh. JB and Emillio screamed as they watched their friend burn to a crisp. "JB, this is our fault. We're murderers." Emillio said in grief. "No, we tried to save him." JB explained. "No, we could have saved him. We could've taken our shoes off and saved him without any problem. We failed." Emillio said. "We couldn't think of that though. It's hard to focus when you're in pain and in a rush." JB explained. "…….You're right. We have to move on." They opened the next iron door and went into the next room.


	8. A Shocking End

_Emillio and JB walked into the next room thinking that things couldn't possibly get worse, obviously they were wrong. The next room was a network of tunnels. They wandered aimlessly through the tunnels for ten minutes before they found another door. It lead into a room that looked somewhat like a public restroom. In the bathtub, there was a large figure covered with a shroud._

"What the hell is that?" Emillio asked. "I don't know, but let's go find out." JB answered. "Wait JB, don't do anything stupid or irrational. For all we know it could be a trap created to mislead us." Emillio suggested. "Stop using big words! You gotta learn to take risks Emillio. Otherwise, you won't get anywhere in life." JB retorted. "Fine, but since it's your idea, you go first."Emillio exclaimed. "Pussy. Let's go." JB said.

They uncovered the shroud to reveal Tyler chained inside of the tub, which was filled halfway with water. He had a rag tied to cover his mouth so he couldn't speak.

"Tyler!? Holy shit, they've got all of our friends here!" Emillio yelled. They untied Tyler's mouth quickly. "What the fuck is going on guys! Where are we!?" Tyler panicked. "We don't know. We'll try to get you out." JB explained. They looked around the tub and found another tape recorder. They frantically played the tape trying to figure out the horrid outcomes that could result in this test.

_Hello children. Before you is your friend, chained and helpless. In this test there are two keys to find in order to unlock your friend's chains. There are sinks full of syringes on opposite sides of the room. Three on the left, three on the right. You must retrieve these keys and free Tyler. Tyler will be shocked with electricity every minute you don't free him. But on the third shock, Tyler will be electrocuted until his heart explodes._

"Ok JB, you take the right sinks. I'll check in the left ones." Emillio explained. "Ok. Let's do this." JB answered. "Please hurry guys, I don't wanna die here."Tyler cried. Emillio stared at the syringes, thinking of the pain. He heard screams coming from JB as he placed his hand into the sink on the right. _This is just like putting your hand in the box of barb wire, you can do this. _Emillio thought. He hated needles more than anything in the world. Emillio began to push both hands in the syringes and began to dump them out on the floor to see it better. JB looked over and saw the technique Emillio was doing and began to do the same. The key wasn't in the first sink Emillio checked. He pulled the syringes out of his hands and began to check the one on the left. The lights in the room began to flicker, and they heard screams coming from Tyler as his body was filled with electricity.

"Shit! Where is the fucking key!?" Emillio yelled. JB screamed, "I found it, hurry Emillio, we don't have much time!" JB tried to run back to the tub, but stepped on a syringe. It impaled through his foot and he fell to the floor, landing on many other syringes that stabbed into his body. "Fuck!" He screamed. Emillio began shoveling syringes out of his last sink as the lights flickered once more. "Shit! Tyler!" JB screamed as Tyler was electrocuted again. "Where is that fucking key" Emillio yelled as he pounded his bloody fists into the syringe filled sink. The sink was empty now, but the key wasn't there.

"Where the fuck is it" Emillio screamed. "Fucking shit!" JB yelled as he pulled each of the syringes out of his foot and body. He ran to the tub, being careful of where he stepped. Emillio began frantically searching the ground for the key. JB unlocked the first lock on Tyler's chains. "Hurry Emillio, we're running out of time. One more shock and Tyler's done for. Emillio finally found the key he was looking for and ran to the tub. "I got it! We'll get you out of this!" Emillio placed the key in the lock and turned it. The lights began to flicker again and they pulled Tyler out of the tub just before the water began to fill with electricity. The three laid flat on the ground, breathing heavily and hearts racing. "Let's get the hell outta here." Tyler suggested. "Yeah……. Good call" Emillio said. They got up and walked toward the next door. They opened it cautiously. The next room was barren. The only thing in the room was a well-like hole in the center of the room. It ran through the roof and through the floor. "What the fuck is that?" Emillio asked as they heard screaming coming from up above them. The screams were getting closer and closer. As if something was falling through the hole above them. The next thing they saw was a body fall through the hole in the roof and passed through the hole in the floor. "Holy shit! That was Pedro!" JB yelled. "Pedro! Are you ok!?" Emillio yelled. There was no answer. "What happened up there?" Tyler asked.

"They failed, and so have you." A voice said from behind them. "What the fuck." Emillio said as they spun around to see who it was. The lights blacked out and Emillio heard the sound of two bodies fall to the floor. "JB? Tyler? Where are you guys?" Emillio asked frightened. There was absolute silence. Emillio heard a whisper in his ear, "Game over." Emillio fell to the floor as his world faded to black.


	9. Not Yet Cured

Diana woke up in shock as she looked around the room. _How did I get here? _She thought. She recalled being in the control room with John and then she remembered he stabbed her in the neck with the drugs which made her pass out. "That fucker betrayed me! Why would he do that!? I did everything he asked!" She looked on the ground and saw a tape recorder. She pressed play hoping for a explanation to why he did this to her.

_Hello Diana, you are probably asking yourself why I have turned on you. In truth, you brought this on yourself. You are not cured of your sickness, and I am here to heal you. You hate being wrong. You didn't believe that your friends would pass their tests, so you intentionally sabotaged them to make sure of that. You will face the people remaining that you have done this to. Will you be able to continue lying to them after what you did? I always told you, the dead will come back to haunt you._

"Crap, the others are here.......... I know what I'll do. Hahahahaha! I'll manipulate the others to get me to the end of this. They won't suspect a thing. Besides, I know every trap in this place, I'm the one who set them." Diana said in a menacing voice. She left the room and entered the next one with a grin on her face.

The next room was full of mirrors, they were lined up all along the walls. There was a door across the room and a dark hallway to her left. "Which one do I use?" Diana asked herself helplessly. She heard footsteps coming from down the hallway and coughing. _John, _Diana thought, _you think you have me don't you John. No, this time I'm one step ahead. _She picked up a 2x4 wooden plank with nails sticking out of the end. The footsteps were getting closer, Diana's heart and breaths were beginning to speed up. She screamed at the top of her lungs as she swung the plank at the body hitting it on the side of the head. The body fell to the floor, lifeless. She screamed even louder as she saw who it was.


	10. Reunion

Emillio, Tyler, and JB reawaken in a new room trying do figure it out what had happened. They have never seen this room before.

"What the hell happened?" Emillio asked tiredly. "I don't know. I remember being in that room with the hole in the roof and the floor. Then we saw Pedro fall through the hole for some strange reason. So we know he's dead...... but who else is dead?" JB asked. "Wait, then the lights turned off...... and there was that strange voice....... That's all I could remember." Tyler explained. "....... I was the last to get knocked unconscious. I remember hearing you guys fall to the ground. The person whispered in my ear. They said that our game was over. Then why are we still here. We should be home....... or dead. But...... I remember something else......... I saw their face." Emillio explained. "What!? Who was it!? Do we know them!? What did they look like!?" JB said frantically. "I couldn't see them well. It was dark, and they had just injected me with the drugs." Emillio said. "Well, was it a boy or a girl!?" JB asked. "It was a girl..... I think. She had long hair. Not super long though.... Like an average length. That's all I remember." Emillio explained. They looked around the room and found another tape recorder. "Looks like our game isn't over after all." Tyler said as he pressed play on the recorder.

_Hello everyone. The three of you failed your last test. This is obvious, but this is not your test anymore. You are just an accessory to someone elses test. But you if decide to find and save your other friends in this test it will become your test as well. Good luck. Try to stay alive in this game. It will be the hardest one yet._

They looked around the room. The only way out that they could see was a long dark hallway. "Alright guys, let's pass this test." JB said. They started to walk out of the room and entered the hallway. The room was very dusty and Tyler began coughing a lot. They were able to see the room at the end of the hallway. It looked like it was a room full of mirrors."Shhh," JB said, "I think I heard something. I'll go first." They slowly walked to the next room, when they reached the end of the corridor they heard a loud scream and a wooden plank with nails on the end of it hit JB on the side of the head. He died instantly and collapsed to the floor. "Aaaaaaaaahhhh! JB!" Emillio and Tyler both screamed simultaneously. They turned to see the murderers face. It was Diana screaming even louder, "JB, what have I done!?" After they finished freaking out over JB's death, they began to talk. "What are you guys doing here? I had no idea you guys were here." Diana said. "How would you, you didn't have anything to do with this." She grew a shocked look over her face. "I know, it's just....... most of our other friends were here. I didn't think you were here also." Diana was trying to figure out how they got here, she knows that she didn't bring them here.

"Well, our tape said that us friends would meet. Do you know if there were any other survivors." Tyler asked. "No, not that I know of." Diana lied. "Well, we've gotta move on." Emillio said as they walked to the next door. "I wonder what's in the next room." Diana said. But of course that was also a lie. For she knew exactly what, or who, was in the next room.


	11. A Troublesome Past Returns

The three "friends" walk into the room. It's red toned and creepy. They look around and saw a figure in a large cage. They couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl since it was too dark, until it spoke.

"_Diana!? You're still here?!" She asked. "Angela? Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Diana replied. "No reason," Angela stated, "just thought that you were dead." "Well I'm not. Do you remember how you got here?" Diana asked in case Angela recalled any of what she had done. "No, I have no idea how I got here. I remember walking with you and Pedro and then……. Nothing." She replied._

_Diana saw that there were two tape recorders in the cage with Angela. "Are those for the test? Let me see them." Diana requested. "Only one of them is for you the other one was for me." Angela replied as she handed over one of the tape recorders. "Ok" Diana replied. She looked suspiciously at Angela, but reassured herself that there is no way that she could've recalled what had happened. Diana pressed play on the recorder._

_Hello everyone, you're first test for this game has begun. Everyone needs a second chance, and that's what I've given to you. How you use it is your choice. Angela is in a cage that will be slowly crushed into a small chunk of metal by the walls surrounding it. Unless one of you places your hand in a crusher device. It will close on your hand slowly until the two walls of the device touch, leaving your hand a broken, useless tool. Live or Die, make your choice._

_The machine started and they each had a panicked look on their faces. "Who's gonna do this!?" Diana asked. "Well Tyler, we've each done something for a test before…… except you, it's your turn now." Emillio answered. "What, no!" Tyler said in a high pitched voice. "Look Tyler, we could do this the easy way, or the hard way." Diana said. "And what's the hard way?" Tyler snapped back. "Guys I'm still in here!" Angela yelled. "Shutup! Well Tyler, how'd you like to get your balls cut off and shoved down your throat? How does that sound?" Diana explained. "Fine….. I'll do it." Tyler grumbled. He placed his hand in the crusher and the machine began. The were closing in on his hands as well as Angela's cage was being crushed. "Tyler, just don't pull out. OK?" Emillio said. "Uuuuuh. I can't promise that. Aaaaaaah!" Tyler screamed as the walls squeezed his hand tightly. He felt one of his fingers pop and screamed. Emillio and Diana screamed as well when they saw the bones popping through the front of his fingertips. The cage was closing in on Angela and she could hear some of her bones crack a little._

"_Aaaaaaaaah! God damn it! My hand!!" Tyler screamed as his hand was crushed into a flabby piece of meat. blood was still squirting from his hand. He tied his hand in a ripped piece of his clothes as the machine stopped and Angela's cage opened. "Oh my god. I thought I was done for!" Angela stuttered. Tyler was shaking from losing blood. "Well I guess we should move on." Emillio explained. "Yeah, let's go." Diana agreed. Tyler opened the door and began to walk through._

_They heard a clicking noise and Tyler looked up in the doorway. "Oh shit!" He screamed. There was a blade in the middle and it slid down the doorway, slicing Tyler in half, right down the middle. Emillio, Diana, and Angela all screamed as the blood spilled on them._


	12. I Know Your Secret

_After the group stopped panicking from Tyler's death, they move on to the next room traumatized and losing the will to move on._

"What's the point of moving on, they're picking us off one by one! Soon we'll all be dead, so what is the point huh!? What is it!? Tell me!" Emillio yelled. Diana said, "Because if there's even a slight chance that any of us will make it out, it's worth it. We're strong, the others weren't. We can do this. I just want you guys to be ok." Diana said but she was thinking, _Hahahaha. I love being manipulative. Who cares about them? When I get out of this, I'll finish them off myself. _Angela rolled her eyes as Diana said it. "You're right Diana, let's get going everyone." Emillio said. _Suckers, _Diana thought. Emillio stepped over Tyler's split body to enter the next room.

The iron door slammed down, separating Emillio from Diana and Angela. "Oh shit, Diana, Angela are you guys ok!?" Emillio yelled helplessly through the door. "Yeah, what's going on!?" Diana yelled. There was no reply. "Emillio!?" Angela yelled. Diana began pounding on the door helplessly. Angela ran to the other side of the room and picked up a pipe.

Diana stopped pounding on the door and said, "We need to think of a way out of here." "Hey, I forgot to ask you…….. What happened to Pedro? You never told me what happened." Angela asked, walking over to her. "Oh yeah…. Forgot you were knocked out……. We were panicking about what happened to you and the floor opened up. He fell through, and now he's dead. I tried to save him." Diana replied wanting to laugh. "Oooooooh. That really sucks……… I didn't think that happened?" Angela responded. "Well you wouldn't have known, you were knocked out. What'd you THINK happened?" Diana asked. "Well I just thought that….. YOU killed him you fucking bitch!!!" Angela yelled as she swung the pipe at Diana's leg, knocking her to the ground.

"Aaaaah, what are you talking about Angela!?" Diana screamed scared and surprised. "Oh don't play dumb with me Diana, what'd you think was on that tape I didn't give you!? I know everything you did you bitch!" Angela screamed as she hit Diana with the pipe again. Diana screamed and laid there with a dumb look on her face. "How could you do this to us!? We were your friends, we trusted you, we cared about you! We were gonna make it out together as a group! Now that I think of it, it makes sense. Jason, Destiny, Julio, Pedro!……. They all died because of you!!! Why'd you do it Diana!?……… Tell me!" Angela screamed hitting Diana again.

Diana coughed and she grew a smirk on her face. "Because….. None of you deserve to live. It's a waste of time with all of you, just pointless. You're all weak." Diana snickered. Angela had a disgusted look on her face as she swung for Diana. "Strong enough to kill you!!!" Before it hit her she kicked Angela in the back of the leg, knocking her to the ground. She got up off of the ground and picked up the pipe. Angela got up as well and punched Diana in the face, making her drop the pipe. Diana wiped the blood off of her nose and struck Angela in the face, sending her spinning. Diana grabbed Angela's head and slammed it into the iron door.

She ran back and picked up the pipe off of the ground, but hid it behind her back. Angela regained her steadiness and turned around to face Diana. "I'm going to fucking kill you!" Angela screamed as she darted toward Diana, her hand balled into a fist. Angela was ready to swing when she noticed that Diana had a grin on her face the entire time. Diana pulled the pipe out and swung like it was a baseball bat.

The pipe struck Angela in the cheekbone, causing her head to twist backwards and breaking her neck. Angela died before she even hit the ground with a broken jaw and neck. Diana dropped the pipe and slunk to the ground, breathing heavily. "Apparently you're not strong enough to kill me……. Or smart enough. You people just prove me right more and more. You add more reasons to my list on why you deserve this." Diana said, standing up from the floor.

"You disgust me." Diana smirked as she kicked Angela's lifeless body. She heard a clicking noise and Diana turned her face to the door that locked on them. She pulled on the doorknob and the door to the next room opened. _I wonder what happened with Emillio. Eh, who cares. I'm gonna make it out of here. I have no use for him anymore. They were all a waste of time anyways. Diana thought as she entered the next room._


	13. Just Dead Weight

_The door slammed and locked Emillio in the next room away from Diana and Angela. Emillio screamed, "Diana, Angela, are you guys ok." but he didn't hear any answer._

Emillio couldn't see a thing. The lights in the room were completely shut off……. Or broken. Emillio wouldn't be surprised with how run-down this place was. He began to feel along the wall for a light switch. The walls felt kind of slimy like mold, but he decided he needed to be aware of his surroundings in order to survive. He kept sliding his hand along the grimy wall until he hit something, first thinking it was a light switch. Then he realized it was a hand and flinched away.

_Who's hand was that? I have to find out where I am. _Emillio thought. He placed his hand on the other person's, trying to figure out who it was. As he followed the arm he noticed that it was leading upwards as if the person was standing. The person was still breathing and Emillio's eyes were beginning to adjust to the dark room.

Emillio suddenly felt the arm move and grab him. He felt something stab him in the back of his neck. Emillio immediately broke free from the person's grip and began to run. _No, not again! Who's doing this!? I've got to get out of here! I can't see anything!_ Emillio began to lose the feeling in his legs and they went limp. Before falling, he grabbed onto the edge of a table and pulled himself farther away from the person doing this to him.

He could hear footsteps echo toward him as his arms began to shake and go limp. Emillio fell hard on the tile floor struggling to move his arms and legs. The footsteps came to a stop next to Emillio. Emillio's vision began to blur as the voice said in an echo, "Wow, you're pretty strong. If you survive this, maybe I'll ask Jigsaw to recruit you. Hahahaha." Emillio heard that it was in a mocking voice and then his vision and consciousness faded.

A few minutes later he reawakened in the same room unable to move his arms and legs, he could feel them, but he couldn't move them. His eyes were adjusted enough to the room to see silhouettes of figures in the room. He could also see the shape of a person's body standing in the corner of the room. "Who are you and why can't I move!?" Emillio yelled at the figure. He heard a chuckle, "Who am I? Well, that's for me to know and you to find out. As to why you can't move, well, you'll find out soon enough when Diana walks through that door in about a minute or two. I wouldn't be expecting Angela to be with her if I were you also. After all, she is just using you to get to the end of the game. When she's done with you, you'll get disposed of just like Angela. Hahahaha." Emillio yelled, "What are you talking about!? Diana is trying to help us get out of this! You're wrong!" He heard another laugh, "Believe what you want. You can ask her yourself right now. With that being said, I'm outta here. Good luck, Hahahaha."

The door creaked and Diana walked into the room. The lights immediately turned on and they both turned there heads to see a black figure leave the room in a long dark corridor. _John! _Diana thought as she looked at Emillio and saw that he was strapped to another one of Jigsaw's machines. "Diana…… where's Angela?" Emillio asked, thinking about what the person had said about her. "Oh…… she uh, slipped on a pipe, hit her head on a table and broke her neck. I tried to save her though." Diana lied. Emillio was beginning to believe the other person. Diana asked, "Who was that person that just left through that corridor?" "It's the person that's doing this to us. He trapped me in here." Emillio replied. A tape recorder began to play.

_Hello Diana, your friend is tied to one of my favorite contraptions……. The Four Horseman. The Huns used to tie each limb from one of there enemies to one of four different horses. They would ride off in four different directions, ripping the enemy's limbs apart. That's exactly what this machine is about to do to your friend unless….._

Diana walked over to the recorder and pressed stop. "Diana, what are you doing!? Now you don't know what you need to do to save me!" Emillio yelled. "That's because I don't need to. First of all I built this machine. Second, I'm not doing this test, I'm going to go stop John!" Diana snapped back. "What!? You built this machine that's going to kill me!? That person was right! You ARE a traitor! You were against us the whole time weren't you!?" Emillio yelled. "Yes. Because you all deserve to die. You're all weak! I have no use for you anymore. I'm wasting time even talking to you! I don't need you! You're just dead weight! Goodbye!" Diana yelled.

Then she left down the dark corridor, not even looking back. She heard the sound of the machine starting and Emillio screaming at her. "We trusted you, you bitch! How could you do this to us!? I'm gonna fucking kill you!" At that she wanted to laugh. He can't possibly kill her….. He'd be dead soon enough. Then suddenly the screams and the machine stopped. She could only hear the sounds of her footsteps through the long pitch-black corridor. _I'm coming for you John. I'm one step ahead of you. Diana thought. She couldn't see anything, so she made sure that she watched her footing because there were a couple of traps that she didn't set. _

_She thought she heard a noise so she stood perfectly still. She couldn't hear anything but her heavy breathing……. Or at least she THOUGHT it was her heavy breathing. She heard a grunt and something stabbed into her neck. "NOOOO!" She screamed. She heard a chuckle from behind her. "It'll all be over soon." Then Diana's body collapsed to the ground unconscious._


	14. The Dead Have the Ultimate Judgement

_Diana awoke in a room that was pitch black. She felt chains holding her down to the floor and the lights immediately turned on._

Across the room were pictures of her friends. All of the friends that had died at her fault. Jason, Destiny, Julio, Treyv'uan, JB, Tyler, Angela. They were lined up in chronological order of their deaths. "What's going on? I beat your little game, so why am I here!? Where are you John!?" She looked back at the pictures……. Something wasn't right about them. Then a voice came out of a megaphone in the corner of the room, "Hahahahahaha. That's where you're wrong Diana. You think that just by surviving the game means that you have won it? You didn't learn your lesson, you're still the murderous, twisted, manipulative girl that first came here." Diana pulled at the chains trying to break free, "No, I was your apprentice John! I helped you, I cared for you!" A chuckle came from the speaker, "Just like your friends cared for you……… And you stabbed them in the back. Oh, and you were never John's apprentice. Your whole work for him has been a test, and you failed the second you started sabotaging in the game and making your own rules."

"Why are you speaking in third person!? And how many tests do I have to go through!? I've been through two!" Diana screamed, pulling at the chains harder. Her wrists began to bleed. The voice explained, "This was just a second chance. Everyone deserves a second chance, and that's exactly what everyone got. Angela, JB, Tyler, Emillio, you, and myself all got that second chance. But you failed it, and you don't get a third one. Also, I'm not speaking in third person because I'M NOT JOHN." Diana was awestruck, "Then who are you?" The voice exclaimed, "Take a better look at the pictures, you murdered these people, but you think you murdered more. You thought you murdered me as well, but I am very well alive." Diana began to stare at the pictures once again, then she realized it. One of the pictures were missing, but whose!? She heard the door in front of her unlock, and it opened.

"It's you! How is that possible, how are you alive!? I saw you fall, I killed you." Diana screamed as she stared at Pedro as if he was a ghost. "I know, that's what you thought. I bet you didn't know that I was John's apprentice the whole time, didn't you wonder why I stayed back in all the tests. I bet you also didn't know that there was a net at the bottom of that pit that you dropped me in. Didn't you wonder why JB. Emillio, and Tyler were here. I brought them here. You were never John's apprentice, just another student that fails the tests. You can't blame me or John for this. You can only blame yourself, you failed yourself." Diana began screaming, trying to break out of the chains as Pedro walked over to the door. "Game Over!" Pedro yelled as he slammed the door and the lights shut off in the room.

"No! You're lying! I won! Hahahahahaha! I won! I won this game, I beat it already!" Diana began to laugh louder and louder. "I WON!"


	15. Why Did You Do It?

_Pedro walked into the control room with John Kramer._

"_So we've finished with every game?" Pedro asked. "Of course not, we have many more games until this is over. Everyone must be purified of their sins. In this game, I need you to go undercover as a test subject again." John stated. "What!? Again!? How many more tests do I have to go through for you? I almost died in the first test! Good thing we anticipated her on not playing by the rules. Otherwise I would be dead in the bottom of a pit right now." Pedro yelled. "I promise you that this will be the last game that you must participate in." John reasoned. "Ok. Fine. Last time. Then you should respect me as your apprentice. But why do you need me for tests?" Pedro asked._

"_Because they trust you, and I need you to make sure that they follow the rules of the game." John explained. "…… So, why'd you do it?" Pedro asked. "Why did I do what, Pedro?" John asked. "……… Why did you save them?"_


	16. The Disabled

_In a medical room there are 2 body bags on the tables. The room was still and the third table was empty. The door opened and Pedro walked in._

He was carrying another heavy body bag. When he reached the table, he slammed the body bag onto it. "If it were up to me, you'd be dead as well. You're just lucky your chance was taken from you. Ha. What am I saying, it gives me something to do. And this game, is gonna be a fun one._" _Pedro then turned around and walked to the door. "Let the games begin." Pedro said as he slammed the door.

At the sound of a loud slam the middle body bag began to move. The person inside was struggling to get out. The struggling stopped and the zipper was being pulled down from the bag and Emillio rolled off of the table and hit his face on the floor. He got up and looked around the room. "Wha- what is this? Why can't I see anything?" Emillio worried. He realized his head was heavy and he reached up. There was a metal contraption covering his eyes. "What is this? Where am I? What the hell is goi…" Emillio remembered what had happened and where he was. _DIANA! SHE DID THIS TO ME! I hope she got what she deserved. All of my friends. They're all gone…. Wait, how did I get out of the machine. Diana left me to die. I should be dead… just like all of my friends. They didn't deserve this, but Diana did. _

Emillio turned as he heard a muffled noise in the corner of the room. _What's that_? Emillio walked toward the noise. "Who's there? Answer me!" Milo got up off of the ground and tried to talk. But his mouth was sewn shut. He made muffling noises. He saw Emillio reaching around the floor. "I've been through this before. I know your game. It's just a matter of who kills who first." He said. Emillio grabbed a pipe off of the ground and swung it. Milo moved out of the way. Muffling to tell him to stop. Milo ran to a body bag and reached inside. He felt a hand and saw Angela's dead body lying in the bag. There was a tape and a recorder in her hand. Emillio swung at Milo and yelled "You're not killing me! Where are you!" Milo grabbed the tape and recorder then put them together. Emillio swung the pipe again and knocked Milo to the ground and the tape flew out of his hands. Milo turned and saw Emillio standing over him ready to smash his head in. He tripped Emillio and crawled to the tape recorder. Emillio got back up and searched for the pipe. Milo pressed play on the tape recorder as Emillio found the pipe. _I hope this works._ Milo thought.

_Hello Emillio and Milo. _"Milo?" Emillio said as he dropped the pipe to the ground. _Milo, you're probably wondering about how you got here or why your mouth is stitched shut. Your mouth is stitched shut because as your friend Emillio is blinded, you two must work together to overcome your disabilities. If you succeed at the end of the next room, you will find the Key to Emillio's mask And something to cut Milo's mouth open. But if you fail, the contraption hooked up to Emillio will be drilled into his eyes and leave you locked in this place forever with your lifeless friend. Live or Die. Make you choice._

"Holy crap. I almost… Milo, we need to get out of here. We're going to die just like the others." Milo turned toward the wall and saw two doors. One with his name on it, and one with Emillio's name on it. He mumbled uselessly and pulled Emillio over to his door. "Milo, what're you doing. I can't see where you're taking me." Milo opened Emillio's door and pushed him inside. The door slammed and locked. "Milo, what's going on! Is this an elevator?" Milo walked over to his door and went inside. The door locked behind him and the lights turned on in the large room below his. But his was pitch black. He saw Emillio standing still in the lower room. A voice came from the megaphone in the corner of the room.

_Hello again. Welcome to your first test. Milo, in this test you need to help Emillio get through a pathway by letting him through each locked door. You are in the control room of these doors and as you can see, there are two buttons for each door. One opens the door to the next passage way and the other activates my trap. The floors of that room is covered in water and glass, if you press the wrong button an electrical surge will run into the water and shock Emillio. Good luck._

_Emillio began to walk down the corridor slowly, afraid that there might be another trap lurching somewhere. He reached a wall made of metal. "Milo, I think I found a door. Try and open it." Milo began looking through the control room for the buttons to press. Emillio felt a lever on the door and pulled it. Up in the control room, two buttons lit up. They each looked identical. Milo hesitantly pressed the left one. There was a loud buzzing noise and laughing. He looked worriedly down into the next room and heard Emillio screaming in pain. He knew he pressed the wrong button. Emillio could feel the volts that pulsed through his body. He fell to his knees and felt the glass stab into his skin. The electricity stopped surging through him and he was still panting from the pain. Milo pressed the button on the right and Emillio got up as heard the door opening. Emillio began walking into the next passageway and slowly pulled the small and large shards of glass out of his knees. He reached another large door with a lever. He pulled the lever hesitantly, wondering if that was why he was electrocuted. In the control room, two more buttons had lit up, Milo pressed the left one and turned away in case it was the wrong one. _

_He sighed in relief when he heard the door open for Emillio. Emillio walked through quickly until he reached the next door. He pulled the next lever and waited for Milo to make his choice. Emillio fell to the ground on his stomach and more glass cut at his skin and stuck into him. The electricity was more intense than the last and he felt as if he couldn't move. After the electricity stopped, Emillio got up slowly as he groaned in pain. The shards of glass that stabbed into him were larger and it felt agonizing pulling each one out. He limped over to the next section of the room, holding his waist to stop the bleeding. Another door with a level blocked his way. Emillio felt his arms weakening as he pulled the lever. Milo didn't know which one to press. He decided to press the left one . Emillio dropped to the floor once again as his muscles locked up and pain surged through him. When the volts stopped, Emillio couldn't walk. His legs were too weak. He crawled through the passageway and felt the glass leaving cuts on the palm of his hands. He reached another door. This one had a door knob. Emillio used it to help himself up. He opened the door and walked into the next room. _

_Milo was worried because he couldn't see Emillio anymore. He heard a loud buzzing noise behind him and turned to see a large red light over another door and opened it. There was a long hallway leading to an elevator. Milo began to walk cautiously through the corridor, looking carefully on the ground making sure not to set off any traps. When he made it to the end of the room he had surpassed three tripwires. He used the elevator that went down one floor. He was glad to see Emillio already in the room, but not glad that he wasn't moving on the floor. There was a trail of bloody glass shards across the room. He ran over to Emillio and checked his pulse. _

_He was still breathing and started moving again. Milo looked around the room and saw a key. 'That's the key to Emillio's contraption' Milo thought. He put the key on the machine Emillio had and unlocked it. Emillio took the metal visor off of his face but flinched from the bright lights. He ripped a piece of his shirt off and tied it around his waist to stop the bleeding. Emillio got up and looked around. They were in a bathroom. He walked to a mirror and smashed it to pieces. He picked up one of the broken pieces with his bleeding hand. "Okay Milo, I'm gonna cut these stitches off now." Emillio held the mirror shard over Milo's mouth and began to slowly cut the stitches without straining them, accidentally cutting Milo's mouth a little. He pulled the strings out and Milo's bleeding mouth was free. Milo began to move his jaw around because his jaw hurt from being locked in one place. "Finally. I can talk now. My jaw is sore. We have to get the hell out of here Emillio." Milo said. "I know. We've gotta keep moving." Emillio replied. "How did we get here in the first place? And sorry about the electricity thing, it wasn't my fault." Milo said. "It's alright. And I don't know how we got here, but I've been through this before….. Twice. All of our friends were here and died. JB, Tyler, Treyv'aun, Pedro, Angela. Diana even told me that Jason, Destiny, and Julio were also here. Right before Diana betrayed me and left me to die. I don't know if she's dead or alive, and I don't care. After that, something saved me. I don't know who though." Emillio responded. "Look, a door. Let's get out of here." They walked into the next room and were surprised at who they saw._


	17. Scarred For Life

Emillio and Milo walked in the room and immediately ran to there friend strapped in a chair. "Oh my god they've got everyone here!" Milo yelled. "Don't worry we'll get you out of here Kylara. We've been through this tons of times." Emillio assured. "Speak for yourself. This is my first time being through a test. And that's not good that you've been through this considering everyone else is dead." Milo replied. "Well most of them didn't die from the tests. They died from randomly placed traps." Emillio responded. Then a TV. turned on with a puppet on screen.

_Hello Kylara. If you are listening to this that means that at least one of your two friends made it out of their test alive. You are trapped in a chair with barbed wire coiled around your wrists. One of your friends has to press down on a button long enough for the barb wire to uncoil from your arms. But as you press your hand onto the button, flames rise around your hand and continue to burn until you release it. But if you do, the barbed wire will recoil around her arm Until she bleeds to death. If you succeed, you will add two players to the game. Good luck._

"Oh my god, help me guys. I feel this thing tightening!" Kylara screamed. Milo said, "I'll do this Emillio, you still have to regain your strength." He ran to the button and pressed down on it. Fire began to surround his hand. Emillio watched as Milo screamed in pain from his burning hand. Kylara screamed as well as her arms tensed while spikes from the barbed wire were pulling out of her skin. Milo could feel the skin begin to peel off of his hand. Kylara began to slowly pull out of the arms of the chair but flinched as one of the barbs got caught on her skin of her arm and pulled on it. Milo fell to his knees and released the button. He looked at his hand seeing bloody skin dangling from his arm.

Kylara screamed as the wire pushed back into her skin tightening. She balled her fists as the cuts were stabbing deeper and deeper. Emillio ran over to the button and looked down at Milo as he pressed down on the button. Emillio winced in pain as the flames engulfed his hand. Kylara felt the barb pulling back out of her skin and she began to pull further out of the chair. Emillio felt his arm searing with pain as it bubbled up. Kylara got her first arm out of the chair. Emillio's legs felt weak again and the pain of his stomach came back and he fell to the ground unable to stand. Milo slowly stood up and pressed down the button once again.

He made sure to use the same hand because he needed to keep the other one useful. Kylara screamed as she slowly pulled her other arm out of the chair. Barbs scraping her skin, cutting through it, and gushing out blood. Emillio regained his strength and limped over to Kylara. "I can't do this, I'm feeling dizzy. It's too painful to go through." Kylara cried. "Ok, I'm gonna help. This is going to hurt a lot, but only for a few seconds okay?" Emillio asked. "Ok." Kylara replied. "Hurry up guys, I can't hold this thing much longer!" Milo screamed.

"Brace yourself." Emillio said. He grabbed Kylara's arm and quickly pulled it through the arm of the chair quickly. The barbs cut through her skin quickly, spewing out blood. Milo let go of the button and dropped to the ground panting. Emillio wrapped Kylara's arm in cloth to stop the excessive bleeding. They helped Milo up and walked toward the door. "Wait, the tape recorder says that we release TWO players into the game by freeing Kylara. Another person is free. Who is it?" Emillio asked. They opened the doors and saw another person standing in front of them. "You."


	18. You Can't Kill Me

"_You" Emillio said in shock. Diana stood in front of them with a smirk on her face. "Hi. Did you miss me?" Emillio clenched his teeth as he stepped toward her with balled fists. "uh uh uh. You don't wanna kill me." Diana mocked. "The hell I don't!" Emillio yelled as he punched her in the jaw. The smirk fell from her face as she fell to the ground. "This time you'll pay bitch!" Dian hooked her foot between Emillio's legs and tripped him. He fell to the ground and crawled over to Diana. Emillio wrapped his hands around her neck and began choking her furiously. "Emillio! What are you doing! She's our friend!" Kylara yelled. "That's what you'd think at first, she was here before! Me and her have been here the same amount of time! She left me to die and I KNOW she killed Angela! She'll just turn her back on us when we hold her back! She won't care unless it gets HER out of the game!" _

_Diana was choking and coughing uncontrollably as she struck Emillio in the side of the head. Emillio fell off of her and she reached into her pocket and pulled out a tape recorder. Emillio punched her back and slammed her into the wall, choking her once again. The tape recorder fell out of her hand and dropped to the floor. "You don't know what you're doing!" Diana choked out. Milo ran to the tape recorder and pressed play._

_Hello everyone. By now I'm sure you can tell that this game just got a whole lot interesting. Emillio, you and Diana can't stand each other after Diana left you to die in my trap. Her temptation to catch me was too great to waste her time saving you. But Emillio, if you are thinking of killing her, you may be making the worst mistake of your life._

Emillio loosened his grip just enough to allow Diana to breathe. But not enough to let her go.

_For I have implanted my own modified pacemaker onto her heart. But I've also placed one onto another players heart. If her heart rate reaches zero, the other player's pacemaker will detonate. Exploding their heart from the inside out. She is the key to one someone's life. Are you willing to risk it and throw it away? Live or Die Make your choice._

_Emillio left his hands clutched onto Diana's neck after the recording stopped. "Emillio! Let her go, you heard what the man said. One of us will die if she dies!" Milo yelled. "You have no idea. She's caused so much pain to everyone. It would be so unfair to leave her alive. So many of our friends, if they were alive, they would want me to do this." Emillio replied. "But it might be you with the other pacemaker. If you kill her you might die." Kylara said. Trying to talk some sense into him. "I would be willing to die to keep this bitch from hurting anyone anymore!" Emillio said, tightening his grip around Diana's throat. "This isn't you Emillio! The Emillio I know would be reasonable and try to think of a way to get out of here. The Emillio I see now is blinded by hatred and his mind is clouded by revenge." Kylara reasoned. _

"_The things that I've seen, the things I've had to go through. All of the blood shed. The friends I've lost. That could make even the purest person become a murderer." Emillio explained. "But you're too good a person to let horrible things turn you into a monster. You don't wanna be this, this ISN'T you. If you do this, you'll be just like her." Milo explained. Emillio gritted his teeth and clenched even harder as Diana began to choke. His hands began to tremble as the anger in his face faded. Emillio dropped to his knees crying. _

"_It's not fair, she's done so much and we find out that she's the most important and fragile person here. We won't make it out of here with her alive. I was supposed to die in that machine. She wanted me to die, I knew I would. It doesn't make sense. I shouldn't be here. I should be dead." Emillio sobbed. "But you're not. Whatever reason you're here, we're glad you are. You've been given another chance. You can use it for the better." Kylara said. "We need to work together to get out of here. And Diana is not the most important person in the game, she's the weakest. She turns other's against each other, and now she can't even be useful in the games because we have to worry about her dying." Milo explained. "Well if this sob story's over, why don't we move on and get the hell out of here." Diana said as she got up and opened the door. "You fucking bitch I'm gonna fuck you up!" Milo yelled. She was going to push his friend over the edge. "No, you can't touch me." Diana grinned. Milo quickly walked up to her and slapped her across the face. "Actually, all we have to do is make sure you don't die. We can still beat the crap out of you." Milo grunted. "No! Milo, it's alright. She's right anyways. We do have to move on. Let's go." Emillio said. Diana got up off of the ground and walked into the next room behind the others._


	19. Unearned Trust

The four entered the next room in front of Diana making sure that she doesn't get in trouble because her death could be the downfall for one of them. The room was almost bare aside from a platform on the center of the floor and two boxes on the right side of the room. Both were covered with sheets.

"Milo, you stay back and watch Kylara, she's still weak from losing blood." Emillio said. "Alright, I will." Milo replied. "I don't need babysitting, I'm capable of handling myself." Kylara said. "Yeah, but none of us should be by ourselves in case a trap is sprung." Emillio explained. "Yeah, but you shouldn't be with Diana by yourself. You know what's she's capable of." Kylara pointed out. "I know. It's alright. If she tries to pull anything I'll….. Restrain her." Emillio walked to the center of the room and saw a tape recorder on the table. There was a loud grinding sound and Emillio turned behind him to see Diana nearby and a new metal wall between them and the others. "Diana! What did you do!" Emillio yelled. "All I did was walk over here to see what was going on and then this wall rose up behind me!" Diana snapped back. Emillio ignored her bickering and pressed play on the tape.

_Hello, if you are listening to this then there are two of you separated from anyone else. Diana, you know that there is another person alive that has been here from the start. Whether you kept that information to yourself or not is not my decision. But what you didn't know is that there is another alive. One that has been here from the very start as well as you and Emillio. It took a while to revive him and I had almost given up hopes of bringing him back into the game…. But I succeeded and the two of you need to work together to save him. On the right side of the room there are boxes lined with many little buzz saws only large enough to spill blood out of your hands. You two must each lose enough blood to stop the machine from taking a life. If you fail, the platform will rise until it reaches the giant corkscrew that will twist through his body. Live or Die, make your choice._

Diana walked quickly to the table after Emillio put the tape recorder down. She tore the sheet from the table and revealed Julio strapped onto the table. "Julio….. How?" Diana muttered. "Jigsaw, defibrillator. He stuck rods up my arms and legs. I'm glad that he didn't take away my best friend's life." Diana's heart sank. She felt guilty for everything she did to him. She was blind before, this was her friend. She ran to the boxes and uncovered them. "Emillio, get over here, I need you to help." She stuck her hand in and felt the saw cutting around her fingers, wrist, and palm of her hand. Emillio ran over to the box and stuck his hand in as well. They both screamed in pain as blood seeped out of their hands.

The container was one fourth of the way full. Suddenly, Emillio pulled out a little. "How do I know you won't let me lose more blood and die here while you and your buddy live through this test and probably backstab the others!" Emillio asked. "You DON'T know, you just have to trust me!" Diana screamed. At that, Emillio pulled entirely out of the box and walked away. "I can never trust you after what you did to everyone." Emillio said. "You fucking asshole!" Diana moved her hand around the box more and tensed up her hand hoping to squeeze more blood out.

She turned back and saw the platform had risen to a point where she could no longer see Julio anymore, only the bottom of the platform. The tank was 3/4th of the way full and Diana's vision grew blurry. She turned quickly when she heard Screams coming from the top of the platform and blood spattering on all sides of the room. "NOOOO!" The Box's saws stopped spinning and Diana fell to the ground. The platform lowered back down to the ground and Diana got up and ran over to see. Julio had a giant hole through his chest and blood all over his body. Diana screamed as she dropped to her knees and buried her head in Julio's shirt. "He was helping you screw over the others wasn't he….. That's why you wanted to keep him alive." Emillio said. Diana was still sobbing on Julio's body. "No, I screwed him over too. He was my best friend and I made sure he failed his test. I took his life from him once, I wanted to give it back….. I wanted to give it back." She explained.

"Diana.. I…. I…. Now you know how it FEELS to have someone you care about, taken away from you." Emillio was not going to show her pity, not after what she did. He figured this wasn't a good time to ask her about the other person that's alive in there as well. The wall was lowered and Kylara and Milo rushed into the room. "Oh my god. Julio! What happened!" Kylara screamed. "Diana failed a test." Emillio said. "We have to keep moving, we can't stay in this room long." Milo said. Milo grabbed Diana and she pulled away. "Leave me! I'd rather die! I'm a monster…" Diana said. Milo and Kylara grabbed her again and pulled her away and into the next room. "We can't let you die. We're not ready to." Kylara said. Emillio walked into the room with them and the door locked behind them.


	20. Living for Two

The room was full of many different contraptions and technology. They heard gears grinding together when Emillio closed the doors behind them. Emillio turned to see Diana leap up off of the ground and slam him against the door. "You asshole, you killed my best friend!" She screamed. "Like how you killed all of MY friends? And I didn't kill him, you did. You brought him here, I didn't." He replied. Diana's hands trembled. The words had hit her like a ton of bricks, he was right. She brought her friend here to die. She released her grip and dropped to her knees. Emillio walked away from the sobbing girl and picked up a tape recorder in the center of the room. He stared back at Diana and pressed play.

_Hello everyone. You are lucky to have made it this far. I hope you took advantage of the two additions that you've received for one test, because here's where we see if it was for nothing. You didn't actually think that I wouldn't have a reason for giving you a two for one deal did you? In this test you could lose two or even three, or move on with an addition of one. But before I can continue your instructions, one of you must put their life at stake and lock their feet into the shackles before you….._

The tape cut off and the room was silent. "Well….. Which one of us is gonna go in the shackles?" Milo asked. Emillio replied. "I say Diana goe…" "No! Emillio, you don't get it. He said risk their life, she can't die. That's why he said even three lives could be lost. If she's one of the two, someone else might die." Kylara said. "I'll do it, but you guys better save me or I'll haunt you if I become a ghost." Milo said. His voice wasn't as humorous as he wanted it to sound, you can hear the fear in his words. Milo stepped into the shackles and locked them in place. A voice sounded over the intercom.

_This trap is called the Iron Maiden, I've rigged these Medieval torture contraption into one of my favorite toys. To stop this device you must pull the two levers on the side of the room and hold them in place. But of course, there's always a price. Pulling these levers activates power drills that will sink through the flesh of your stomach and chest. If you fail, the two halves of the iron maiden will close shut on your friend, and another will close on your friend Kenjy. Good luck._

The machine started and Kenjy was lowered down to the ground by the chains wrapped around his wrists. He had two hollow body-shaped pieces of metal at his sides. The same was lowered by Milo. Milo looked at his sides and saw that the inside was lined with nails. Everyone had a scared look on their face. "Get me out of here! What did I do to deserve this?" Kenjy screamed. "It's ok guys, I trust you. And I'll be happier knowing that you guys are safe." Milo said. Diana lifted her head from her hands and looked at Milo's face. Those were the exact words that Julio had said to her just before she sabotaged his test. This was her chance to forgive herself.

"I'll do this test." Emillio said. "No, I will. Kenjy's a really good friend of mine and you've already been through a lot." Kylara explained. "Yeah I have been through a lot, so I could probably take a lot more than you." Emillio replied. "But I've been in only one test, which means I have more strength and stamina left in me. You need to learn to trust other people Emillio. You aren't the only one playing the game." Kylara reasoned. Emillio was shocked. "What do you mean?" He asked. They were interrupted by Diana running in between them and locked her hands into the contraption. "Diana no! You can't be in danger!" Kylara screamed. Diana ignored her and pulled the levers. She looked down at the power drill moving toward her stomach, she screamed as it stabbed through her stomach and began spinning.

She could feel her flesh spinning around the drill. "Shit! I can't do this!" She screamed as a second drill entered her body. She lost her grip on the lever and released it. The timer was down to 30 seconds. She was almost in the clear. Diana grabbed the lever again but it only pulled forward half way. "Be careful Diana!" Milo yelled. Diana screamed loudly as two drills were jammed into her chest. She could feel the drills grinding into her ribs as they were spinning. She let out a high pitched shriek as the drills began to move slowly from side to side. She released the lever once again and the timer stopped. Diana grabbed the lever again and pulled, but the lever was locked in place and wouldn't budge.

Diana looked back at Milo and screamed, "What happened! I can't pull the lever anymore!" The drills stopped as well and pulled out of her chest as her hands were released from the contraption. "Oh no!" She screamed. They heard gears grinding together by Kenjy. "What the hell is happening! What's that sound!" Kenjy screamed. Then the two metal cases closed on him. His blood was dripping along the seams of the machine. They looked over to Milo and saw his face. It looked as if he died right there at the spot. "Milo, no!" Emillio yelled as he heard gears grinding by Milo. "….. Make it out of here for me, ok guys?" Milo said. Then the metal casing slammed into his body and splattered blood across the room.

Diana dropped to the ground while Emillio and Kylara stood in shock. They lost two friends in a matter of minutes. Emillio snapped out of it and walked over to Diana. "What?" Diana sobbed. "Why did you do it?" Emillio asked. "He said the same thing that Julio said before I betrayed him. This was another chance to give back what I did." Diana replied. "…. Maybe living for the both of them will take it back. Making sure that they didn't die for nothing and not letting the one whose responsible for this win." Emillio explained.

She wiped up her tears and looked up at him. He grabbed her hand and helped her up. "Come on guys, we need to get out of here soon." Kylara told them. "I'll be there in a sec, I'm still shaken by all this." Diana replied. "Ok, we'll check out the next room." Emillio said as he and Kylara walked out of the room. Diana began to walk slowly back and forth across the room. She sniffled and then chuckled. "Diana, you still got it." She laughed as she walked toward the door. If she could gain their trust she could make it out of here easily. And once she does, she could get rid of them… Especially Emillio.

**A/N: Sorry it took a while to update everybody. I got caught up with back to school that I didn't have time to put up a new chapter, and to be honest, I was out of ideas for traps. But I'm crammed with ideas now and it shouldn't take long. But I need help. I need to know who your favorite character/s is/are so I know who should make it the longest. Even if they're dead, it never hurts to know who you were rooting for. Thank you all for reading.**


	21. A Glint of Hope

Emillio and Kylara saw Diana walk into the room with them, still looking sad from the events that had just occurred. Emillio felt sorry for her, she had really changed, she's a new person that he's starting to feel that he can trust….. But he still hasn't forgotten all of the horrible things she's done, one good deed will never change that.

"Ok so we checked it out and this room doesn't have a tape recorder and anywhere and you shut the door and nothing happened. We have no clue what the point of this is so maybe we should just move on to the next room." Emillio says. "No, Wait! Look there's a window!" Kylara happily shouted. Emillio spun around quickly and saw it was true. High above the ground hung a barred window big enough for someone to squeeze through it. "We can finally get out of here. I can see stars out! It leads outside!" Emillio cried happily. "It's barred shut though, we'll never be able to break through." Kylara realized.

Diana thought carefully if she should tell them that she knows how to get out of this "game." "One of the bars is loose. It's so the people who made this game can enter and leave at any time they want. I've used it hundreds of times, but without the switch, it'll only come off once and snap shut. Just in case we're discovered by others in the game." Diana explained. "…. Alright we can stand on each other's shoulders and reach the top. Emillio said. Emillio looked at the bottom of his shoes, remembering the tacks on the bottom of it.

"Alright Diana, I don't wanna take my shoes off so stand on my shoulders and Kylara will climb on top of yours. We'll be out of here in no time!" Emillio said. Diana climbed onto his shoulders then Kylara climbed to the top. She pulled on each of the bars until she found the one she was looking for. "Here it is!" Kylara yelled as she climbed through the gap. Kylara turned and pulled Diana in as well. "You guys won't be able to reach me and pull me in, so go on without me. I'll make it through this, you guys go get help." Emillio began to walk toward the door and heard a thud on the ground behind him.

He saw Diana standing by the wall. "You won't be able to get through this on your own. I know every inch of this game. I'm staying with you." Diana said. "I am too. I'd rather stay with you guys than be alone not knowing if my friends are alive or not." Emillio took off his shoes and climbed on Diana's shoulders. "No Kylara. You need to go and get help. It would make me feel a lot better knowing that one of my friends made it out of here alive. We'll be ok, I promise." Emillio explained. "But I can't let all of my friends die here. If you have more people, it increases your chance of making it out of here. I can't leave you guys." Kylara sobbed.

Emillio sighed and said, "I'm sorry Kylara…. This isn't a choice." He put the bar back in place and it snapped shut. "No! I can't do it. I can't just leave you guys here to die!" Kylara cried. "I told you we'll be fine. We can make it out of here perfectly fine. Especially if you go get help. Just knowing that there's a small glint of hope and that one of my friends made it out makes it worth it." Emillio reasoned. "…. Ok. I'll go. Be careful." Kylara replied. "You too Kylara." Emillio and Diana said. Emillio saw Kylara climb further through the small tunnel until he couldn't see her anymore.

He got off of Diana's shoulders and put his shoes back on. "We better get moving Diana." Emillio said n a fearful tone. "Ok, but there's a camera in the next room so try to make it seem as if Kylara died." Diana explained. "Alright good idea. I'm already scared of different things that could happen. I don't even know if we could make it out of here before she gets help." Emillio worried. "We will. Come on, we gotta keep going" Diana replied. Emillio followed her into the next room. Emillio was shocked and afraid once he stepped in this next room. He's seen this trap before. "I can't do this" Emillio said fearfully.

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger everybody. Just thought it'd be more suspenseful. My internet's been down for a week so sorry it took a while again. I'll update a new chapter every other day. And guess what? This long series is near it's end. There's only 3 more chapters to go before the final twisted chapter. And Thank you all for reading. I never would have made it this far without your support.**


	22. Emillio's Fear Returned

This machine has been seen by them before. Emillio froze and his knees began to tremble. It was covered with a sheet, but he knew exactly what trap this was. He remembered the suffering it caused him when he thought he was going to die by it. Then he remembered that Diana had been the one who left him to die in this machine, The Four Horsemen. Emillio glared at Diana and she looked back with a blank expression. Emillio walked slowly over to the machine and pulled the sheet off, revealing his friend Nick with his mouth taped shut.

"Nick, what the hell are you doing here!" Emillio said as his head spun to glare at Diana. He pulled her away from Nick and yelled at her. "Diana! Why is he here! He was never even really in our large group of friends!" "Well sorry, I was just doing my job. I was supposed to grab all of YOUR friends, not OURS." Diana replied. "Well then why was Destiny and Angela here?" Emillio asked while picking up the recorder. "Hey! Those bitches had it coming!" Diana yelled. "Oh yeah, cuz what they did was SOOO much worse than what you did." Emillio said sarcastically. "Just play the damn tape before I kill your ass like I did Angela." Diana retorted. Emillio and Diana glared at each other as Emillio pressed play.

_Hello everyone, I'm surprised that you have made it this far. This contraption was never able to be used properly, now is its time to shine. And this time, no one will come in to save him now._

Diana ran to a nearby machine and placed her hand inside. "Diana what are you doing!"

_The only way to stop this contraption is to put one of your hands inside of the nearby machine._

"I built this machine, remember!" Diana yelled. "I know what to do." The machine clamped onto her hand and stabbed a blade through the center of her hand. "Ahhh!" Diana screamed.

_The machine will stab through your hand for one minute, if you can't take the pain, your friend will be torn apart. Good luck._

The machine began moving back and forth slowly, stretching the skin and flesh on her hand. "Shit I don't know if I can do this!" Diana yelled. "No, Diana you have to. We can't lose another person!" He could hear Nick's muffled screams from behind them. The blade was pushing her bone to the side and bending it, the blood was gushing onto the floor. Diana was screaming louder and louder as her bone bent farther. The bone snapped and Diana screamed at the top of her lungs. Blood began to spurt out of her hand. "I can't fucking take this!" Diana screamed. "You have to, you're almost done!" Emillio yelled. He looked back and saw the ropes stretching further on Nick's arms and legs. Emillio turned back to Diana and when he saw the blood and the bone sticking out of her hand. Emillio began gagging and threw up next to the machine. "Oh god." He gagged. The machine released Diana and she dropped onto her knees and laid down on the ground holding her hand in pain. "What happened! Did you do it!" Emillio yelled in horror.

Emillio turned around toward Nick and saw the ropes pull harder and harder on his limbs. Then the machine stopped and released Nick from the shackles that were locked onto his wrists. Nick rolled off of the table and started crying. Emillio ran to Diana and ripped a sleeve off of her shirt. "Here, this'll stop the bleeding." Emillio said as he wrapped the sleeve around her hand and tied it off. Then he helped her up and ran over to help Nick. "Nick, are you ok? That was close." Emillio said. "Yeah, why are we here?" Nick said. Emillio looked back at Diana.

"We don't know how yet? But we're gonna find out. Me and Diana got brought here around the same time, so we know just as much information as each other. Right Diana?" Emillio asked. _Why would he lie for me, what game is he playing?_ Diana thought. "Yeah. We've lost a lot of friends along the way. All for no reason, for mistakes." Diana replied. "Look, I don't what's going on, but can we get out of here? Now?" Nick asked. "Yeah let's go." Emillio replied. They walked into the next room for there next step to getting out of here.

**A/N: Sorry again guys. School's really starting to get in the way. But there's only two more chapters until the end. I can't believe that it's finally almost over.**


	23. Stricken With Sorrow

Emillio, Diana, and Nick entered the next room slowly, Nick still shaking and confused. There was a chair with a girl sitting in it. "Emillio? Diana? What are you guys doing here! Did you do this to me!" The girl screamed. "Rachel! We'll get you out of this!" Emillio yelled. He ran toward the chair. "Emillio No!" Diana yelled. Emillio tripped over a wire and Diana quickly shoved him forward. Emillio heard a click and heard a loud shot ring through the air as he was pushed forward into the chair that Rachel was sitting in. Emillio spun his head around quick to see if Diana was ok. Diana screamed as she looked down at where her hand had used to be. She wasn't losing too much blood because her hand was tied off at the wrist. "Shit Diana! Are you ok?" Emillio and Nick ran up to her to see how bad it was. There was a loud sound of a speaker turning on. "Yeah, just go listen to the rules." Diana whimpered. Emillio nodded and ran to Rachel. "Oh my god, Diana are you okay? Why would you do something so crazy?" Nick asked panicky. "I'm fine. It's not bleeding a lot. I've been through a lot, I can take it." Diana replied woozily. "Are you sure, you could've died. Don't do stuff like that." Nick said. "Look, I'm fine. Go help Emillio, because I can't help on this one." Diana told him. Nick hesitated but ran to Emillio to see what was going on.

… **If you fail, there are long spikes that are behind the chair that will stab through her back, puncturing many important arteries in her body. Live or Die. Seal her fate.**

Emillio ran over to the other side of the room and began shuffling through boxes. "Emillio, what are we supposed to do?" Nick asked. Emillio pulled two bats out of a nearby box and replied, "We need to find three keys to unlock Rachel from the chair. They're in the jars above our heads and be careful, some of them are empty, but some of them have acid." Emillio swung the bat hard, breaking the jar overhead. Glass showered over his head and fell to the ground. Nick looked above and saw that all thirty jars were painted pitch black. He swung the bat against a jar and more glass fell to the ground. Emillio quickly swung at jar after jar, acid started to pour on his head. Burning his skin and dissolving his clothes.

Emillio tried ignoring the pain, knowing they didn't have a lot of time. He swung at the next jar and more acid showered his back. He screamed and pain and heard Nick screaming as well. Emillio went to the next one. It was empty and he quickly moved on. "I found one!" Nick yelled. He ran to the chair and saw a spike stab though Rachel's chest and she screamed in pain. "Fuck! Guys, you need to hurry!" Nick pushed the key into the lock quickly, hearing Emillio's screams from behind him. His hands were shaking rapidly and he knocked the key out of the slot. "Fuck!" He yelled, picking it back up. He pushed it back in and turned it fast. The lock fell to the ground.

Nick saw another spike stab through Rachel's chest, close to the center. She screamed loudly, kicking rapidly. Nick picked up his bat and ran to the jars again and smashed them. Acid fell onto both of them and glass shards were cutting away at they're skin as it fell. Emillio heard Rachel scream again and smashed the jars quicker. The acidic fumes were burning at they're eyes, making them watery and blurring they're vision. They smashed more jars as they heard Rachel scream the loudest of all. Then the screams stopped and so did the sound of machinery. Emillio and Nick turned quickly. There were at least twenty spikes stabbed through Rachel's body. Her chest, legs, arms, and head were impaled completely. "No!" Emillio screamed. He swung the bat at more jars, smashing more and more. He didn't even care about the acid pouring on his back. It was as if he didn't even feel it. "Emillio stop." Nick told him. Emillio completely ignored him. When he ran out of jars he swung at computers, sending them across the room. "Emillio Stop!" Nick yelled. Emillio froze in place and dropped the bat to the ground. He dropped to his knees, stabbing glass into them. As he stared down he could see the two final keys lying on the ground. He buried his face in his hands and cried.

"Emillio…. Emillio! Help! Quick!" Nick yelled loudly. Emillio shot his head up quickly and darted toward Nick. Diana was laying in the corner of the room with her back against the wall. "Emillio, she's not moving! Do something!" Emillio kneeled beside Diana and shook her hard and fast. "Diana! Diana! Wake up Diana! Wake up, we need you in this game damn it! Don't leave us now!" Emillio yelled, his voice shaking. Diana remained still. "I…. Just need some rest." Diana replied wearily. Emillio laughed with relief. "Come on, we gotta get out of here." Emillio said. Emillio and Nick hoisted Diana up on their shoulders. They limped into the next room, each stricken with hopelessness.

**A/N: I am so so so so so so sorry. There are not enough so's that I can write to express how sorry I am. Damn school. But there's only one more chapter before the end. I really hope that it's worth the wait. I never would've made it this far without you guys though.**


	24. I Have To End This

Emillio and Nick carried Diana into the next room over their shoulders. "Let go of me! I'm not helpless, I can walk by myself!" Diana shouted, swinging herself away from them. "We know that, but you've been through a lot. If you're not careful, you'll die or run into a trap." Nick said worriedly. "Oh please, I know my way around this place better than John." Diana said. Emillio turned his head toward Diana with his eyes widened. "….. Who's John? And how would you know your way around here?" Nick asked. Diana stood speechless. "I…" A monitor that was in the corner of the room turned on and interrupted her. The puppet showed up on screen.

_Hello everyone, you're test is almost complete, but while looking through the surveillance camera's, I found something very interesting._

The screen changed from the puppet to a shadowy figure walking through a snowy tunnel. The figure walked closer to the end of the passage and they could see it was Kylara. "Don't worry, I'll get out of here. You can do it Kylara, you'll save them. They're depending on you. How do I get out of here?" Kylara said on screen. Emillio gasped. "Kylara…. That's right jigsaw! One of us made it outside of here, right under your nose!" Emillio yelled.

_You really think that I forgot that Diana knows about the secret escape? I knew she would tell you about it and that someone would get out. I planned it._

Emillio looked at Diana. She was staring at the screen with shock as Kylara moved closer to the end of the tunnel. "Emillio… Look away." Diana said. "What? Why? She… She made it out, didn't she?" Emillio asked. He was beginning to tear up. Kylara was almost at the end of the tunnel. Diana turned to Emillio. "Emillio, look away! now!" Diana yelled. Emillio saw that there were two shotguns hidden on each side of the tunnel walls along with a tripwire. He turned quickly and heard a loud gunshot ring through the air. Emillio looked back at the screen and saw that Kylara was no longer there, but a severed body in a bloody heap. Emillio stood still in shock. Diana and Nick ran over to him. "Emillio, I'm so sorry." Diana said. Emillio had a blank face. "Why, it's not your fault. Being in here, stuff like this happens a lot. Let's go, we need to move on." Emillio said, not looking at their faces. Emillio started walking to the door. "….. Emillio. One of your best friends just died, and you're not even caring?" Diana asked. "Of course I care, but this happens a lot. I mean, that's life. Everyone dies." "Emillio, what's wrong with you?" Nick asked.

Emillio was still walking to the door. "Emillio!" Diana ran up to him and slapped him hard in the face. Emillio dropped to his knees and cried. "Diana, I can't. I can't do this anymore. What am I trying to make it out for? What will I be coming back to?" Emillio cried. "… She would have wanted you to live through this. You can make it through this. She would want you to live life for the both of you." Diana said, beginning to cry. "You're right, Diana, I'm so sorry." Emillio sobbed. "For what?" Diana asked. "For everything. For being mean to you, for hurting you, for not helping you save Julio. Just, everything." Emillio replied. "I deserved it. I'm sorry for everything I put you through. But we'll get out of here. And we'll live happy full lives. Just think, after this is over, you'll finally be rid of me." Diana said. Emillio chuckled and sobbed. "You're right. Let's get out of here." Diana helped Emillio up. "Actually, you guys go on without me. I'll catch up." Diana said. "What? Why? Do you need help with anything?" Nick asked. "No, I just need time to think." Diana said. "Ok, be careful." Nick replied as he and Emillio left the room_. I did it. I have their trust. Now when we get out of here, I can finally get rid of Emillio… but I'm not going to. They're my friends and I care about them. I trust them too. I don't see Emillio as a threat or enemy anymore. I see him as a friend. What do I do?…. I have to end this. Diana found a syringe in the corner of the room and hid it in her pocket._

_She walked into the room with Nick and Emillio. There was nothing in the room but an elevator. "Diana, where does this go." Emillio whispered to her. "John." She told him. They walked into the elevator and watched as the numbers go up. The door opened and there was someone waiting for them there. "Pedro? I thought you were dead." Emillio walked toward him. "Emillio! No! Get away from him!" Diana screamed. Pedro grinned and pulled a gun out from behind his back._

_A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger. I just had to use it. The next chapter will be the final chapter. I thought of two endings and couldn't choose which one to use… so I decided to put both endings. I'm posting my favorite one first._


	25. The Final Chapter

"_**Pedro, what the hell are you doing!" Emillio yelled. "He works for him Emillio, for John. He's the reason I'm back here with you guys." Diana explained. "That's right, you just never learn Diana. This is the end of your tests. Here is your last recording from jigsaw." Pedro explained. He pulled out a recorder and pressed play. Emillio looked around the room and noticed that it was lined up with many different weapons.**_

_**Congratulations, you've made it so far in the game. However, I loathe cheaters, I really don't appreciate the fact that you tried to cheat this game. A failed attempt, but cheating none the less. Because of this, I've decided that only one of you can proceed to the final portion of the test. You must fight to see who it will be, the last one standing will move on. How badly do each of you want to live and see freedom. Live or Die, make your final choice.**_

**Diana, Emillio, and Nick all looked at each other with shock. Emillio slowly moved away from Diana and Nick. "Emillio, what are you doing?" Nick asked. "You heard him, there's only one way out of here, and I'm not dying for her!" Emillio exclaimed. He picked a hatchet off of a nearby table and looked straight at Diana. "She's gotta go Nick! C'mon, if we don't do this, she'll take both of us out! I know you have feelings for her but you can't trust her!" Emillio yelled. "Emillio! How could you say that! No! I'm not hurting Diana!" Nick argued. Emillio glared at Diana and then his eyes quickly shifted to Pedro and back. Diana walked closer toward Emillio. "He's right Nick, help me get rid of Emillio!" Diana yelled. "No Nick, don't listen to her, she's been lying from the start. You can't trust her!" Emillio yelled back. "I can't do this! How could you guys do this!" Nick cried out. "We don't have a choice Nick! Kill her. Now!" Emillio yelled. "No! I… I… I can't do this!" Nick backed away from them. Emillio's eyes darted toward Pedro quickly. "Now!" Emillio shouted. He and Diana rushed toward Pedro and Emillio swung the hatchet at his head. Pedro caught the hatchet with his free hand and elbowed him in the face. Pedro turned quickly and kicked Diana in the chest, knocking her far away from him. "Big mistake." Pedro said and pointed the gun at Diana. "No!" Pedro heard someone scream from behind him. Pedro felt something strike him in the back of the head. He fell to the ground and turned quickly to see Nick holding a metal pipe. Pedro hooked his feet under Nick's and tripped him. Pedro crawled onto Nick's chest and stuck the pistol in his mouth. "You lose!" Pedro yelled. Pedro was tackled off of him by Emillio. Emillio began pounding Pedro in the face. "You fucking… Asshole…. I… Trusted you!" Emillio shouted while punching Pedro. Pedro kneed him in the groin, shot him in the stomach, and shoved Emillio off of him. Emillio started coughing and gasping for air. Blood spilling from his mouth and stomach, then Emillio stopped moving completely. "And this time you won't come back!" Pedro yelled. "Emillio! No!" Diana screamed and darted toward him. Pedro grabbed his gun and saw Diana rushing toward him. He pointed the gun at her and she stopped in her tracks. "No!" Nick screamed and ran in front of Diana as Pedro pulled the trigger. "Nick!" Diana screamed as Nick gasped and fell onto the ground. Diana kneeled down and pulled him into her lap. Nick was squirming and choking on the blood pooling in his mouth. "Nick, no no! Don't do this! Don't leave me here all alone!" He started gasping heavily for air, his body was jerking. He gasped in air hard and the breath left his body and his body stopped jerking.**

"**No. Wake up. Wake up Nick, we need to get out of here. All of us together." Diana sobbed. She set his body off of her lap and looked around the room. Pedro was no where to be seen. She saw Emillio's still body lying on the ground.. She ran over to his body and kneeled beside him. "Emillio….. You two can't die. We were supposed to make it out of here together. Live full lives for all of our friends. Julio, Kenjy, Milo, Kylara. All of them." Diana sniffled. "Pedro!" She yelled. All of the lights in the room shut off. **_**Not again.**_** Diana thought. Diana could hear chuckling laughter through the air. She reached into her pocket to grab the syringe, but it was no longer there. She felt a needle stab into her neck and she fell unconscious to the ground.**

**Diana woke up back in John's workshop, lying on the ground. She stood up quickly and looked around the room. She could see John sitting not too far away looking at monitors. Diana grabbed a machete that was lying on a nearby table and slowly creeped toward him slowly. She lifted the machete to swing it at John, but she stopped when she heard a clicking sound behind her. "That wouldn't be a very smart thing to do." Pedro said, holding a pistol behind Diana's head. John spun around in his chair to face Diana. "Hello Diana. This moment is finally here. You've finally reached the end of your test. I've planned this from day one. This was all your test. Because you felt nothing when you murdered your friends. You were a monster. I told you that the road to recovery was a long one, but your journey is almost over now. You felt sorrow for those who failed their tests. Even for Emillio, who you were conspiring against since the beginning. You even chose to attack Pedro instead of the others even though you thought Pedro would kill all of you if you did. You're now able stay sane and human while doing this kind of work, you have three choices. You can come back and join my side to cure more people, you can forgive me and walk out of here and have nothing to do with us ever again, or you can exact your revenge on me and Pedro. But remember, revenge is never the answer and there can be dire consequences. Live or Die. Make YOUR final choice." John explained. "You put me back in three tests, you kill all of my friends, and you expect me to just walk out of here now and just forget all of this happened. You want me to leave all of my friend's lives lost just to have their killer stay alive… I've learned a lot about forgiveness here. And Emillio told me to live life for all of our friends….. I forgive you. But I'll never join you." Diana said bitterly. "You're free to leave." John said calmly. "What! You're letting her go! She failed! She cheated! And you're just gonna let her walk out of here!" Pedro shouted. "She won fair and square." John explained. "No! She lost! She cheated the entire time in her first test! And she tried to kill me! And I should do the same, except I'll finish the job!" Pedro said, aiming the gun at Diana's head. "No Pedro! Let her go!" John yelled. Pedro's hands were trembling over the trigger. "Pedro! I said No!" John yelled. Pedro put his hands down, scowling at Diana. Diana dropped the machete and walked toward the exit, ready to finally be away from this madness. She stopped as she heard a loud shot ring through the air. She turned around to see Pedro pointing the gun at her once again. She looked down and saw blood spilling out of her stomach. Her eyes widened as she dropped to her knees holding her stomach, blood spilling over her hands. She looked up at Pedro's smirking face as she cough and choked up blood. She dropped to her stomach as her life left her body. The blood pooled around her. "She didn't deserve to live." Pedro grunted. Pedro heard ticking in the air and then a his ribs cracked as his insides exploded from the inside out. His lifeless body fell to the ground hard. "Oh Pedro, why do you never listen? I told you that I had an artificial pacemaker that will detonate once Diana's heart stops beating, but I never told you who I put the other pacemaker in. She was part of your test, if only you would've let her walk out that door. I would have deactivated the pacemakers and you would have both lived full and happy lives. Diana was just a pawn. She lost her test long ago, and I don't give second chances. Game Over." John said while walking out of the workshop.**

**A/N: I can't believe I'm finally writing the end. I never would have made it this far without your guys' support. I was going to originally end this after the third game ended where Diana was locked up, but I like this ending better. I'll try to post the alternate ending by Tuesday. Tell me what you think about this ending and the entire story in general. Thank you all for reading.**


End file.
